vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Конфуциусорнис
Конфуциусорнис | image file = Confuchisornis sanctus.JPG | regnum = Животные | phylum = Хордовые | classis = Птицы | ordo = Конфуциусорнисообразные | familia = Конфуциусорнисовые | genus = Конфуциусорнис | latin = | section name = виды | section text = * * * * | commons = Category:Confuciusornis | wikispecies = Confuciusornis }} Конфуциусорнис ( от — латинизированная форма имени Конфуция и — птица) — род примитивных ископаемых птиц из раннего мела Китая, живших около 120 млн лет назад. Как и у современных птиц, клюв Confuciusornis был беззубым, но более близкие родственники современных птиц, гесперорнис и ихтиорнис имели зубы, что говорит о независимой утрате зубов у конфуциусорниса. Так или иначе, это самая ранняя из птиц, имевших клюв.Ivanov, M., Hrdlickova, S. & Gregorova, R. (2001) The Complete Encyclopedia of Fossils. Rebo Publishers, Nederlands. pp. 312 Назван в честь китайского философа Конфуция (551—479 до н. э.). Виды Ивестно четыре вида: C. sanctus (типовой вид рода), C. dui, C. chuonzhous и C. suniae (последние два названия, возможно, синонимы C. sanctus). Систематическое положение Результаты кладстического анализа показывают, что Confuciusornis — это наиболее примитивная из пигостильных птиц. Его череп более примитивен, чем у археоптерикса, но это первая из описанных птиц, у которой утрачен длинный хвост, а хвостовые позвонки срастаются, образуя короткий пигостиль.Clarke, Julia. A. , Norell, Mark. A. (2002) «The Morphology and Phylogenetic Position of Apsaravis ukhaana from the Late Cretaceous of Mongolia» // American Museum Novitates, No. 3387, American Museum of Natural History, New York, NY 10024. Одно из спорных исследований утверждает, что Confuciusornis может оказаться более близко родственным микрорапторам и иным дромеозаврам, чем к археоптериксам, но методы этого исследования были подвергнуты критике (Mayr et. al, 2005). Описание Ископаемые остатки Confuciusornis показывают, что у него была необычайно большая плечевая кость. Грудина была относительно большой и имела невысокий киль, повышающийся к каудальному концу. Лопатка была неподвижно сращена с коракоидом и могла служить опорой для прикрепления летательных мышц. Плечевое сочленение обращено вбок, а не повернуто слегка вверх, как у современных птиц; это означает, что Confuciornis не мог поднимать крылья над спиной. Подобно Archaeopteryx, он был неспособен к машущему полету (Senter, 2006), но своеобразное строение плечевого пояса может свидетельствовать о том, что он мог использовать и другую технику. Confuciusornis обладает рядом более продвинутых черт, чем Archaeopteryx: например, хвост у него укорочен и развит пигостиль (косточка, сформировавшаяся из укороченных сросшихся хвостовых позвонков), но многие особенности строения более примитивны, чем у современных птиц: он сохранил когти на пальцах передних конечностей, примитивное строение заглазничной части черепа и относительно маленькую грудину. Image:Confuciusornis sanctus.jpg|''Confuciusornis sanctus'' в музее Cosmocaixa, Барселона Image:ConfusornisSanctus-PaleozoologicalMuseumOfChina-May23-08.jpg|''Confuciusornis sanctus'' на экспозиции Китайского музея палеозоологии Image:Confuciusornis-PaleozoologicalMuseumOfChina-May23-08.jpg|Эеземпляр Confuciusornisна экспозиции Китайского музея палеозоологии Image:Confuchisornis sanctus 2.JPG|''Confuciusornis sanctus'' на экспозиции в Гонконгском естественнонаучном музее Примечания Литература * Dalsätt, J.; Zhou, Z.; Zhang, F. & Ericson, Per G. P. (2006). Food remains in Confuciusornis sanctus suggest a fish diet. // Naturwissenschaften 93(9): 444–446. (HTML abstract) * Hou, L.; Zhou, Z.; Gu, Y. & Zhang, H. (1995). [Description of Confuciusornis sanctus]. // Chinese Science Bulletin 10: 61-63. * Hou, L.-H.; Zhou, Z.; Martin, L.D. & Feduccia, A. (1995): A beaked bird from the Jurassic of China. // Nature 377: 616-618. (HTML abstract) * de Ricqlès, A.J.; Padian, K.; Horner, J.R.; Lamm, E.-T. & Myhrvold, N. (2003): Osteohistology of Confuciusornis sanctus (Theropoda: Aves). // Journal of Vertebrate Paleontology'' 23(2): 373–386. DOI:10.1671/0272-4634(2003)0230373:OOCSTA2.0.CO;2 HTML abstract * Mayr, G.; Pohl, B. & Peters, D. S. (2005). A well-preserved Archaeopteryx specimen with theropod features. // Science 310(5753): 1483-1486. (HTML abstract) Supporting Online Material * Senter, Phil (2006): Scapular orientation in theropods and basal birds, and the origin of flapping flight. // Acta Palaeontologica Polonica 51(2): 305–313. PDF fulltext * Zhou, Z. & Zhang, F. (2003): Jeholornis compared to Archaeopteryx, with a new understanding of the earliest avian evolution. // Naturwissenschaften 90: 220–225. PDF fulltext Категория:Доисторические птицы